Fire Emblem Days of Craziness!
by Major Ford
Summary: This is just something I am going to do when bored. Well all the characters are in Pherae for a few days and are going crazy! Based on FE7 for the GBA read and review!


Okay uh well I've been bored so I kinda thought that writing a story about stupidity would be fun so here it is! Tell be what you think.

Kais: MF doesn't own Fire Emblem or anything related to it.

MF: Nope just the craziness!

Leoten Semper: Yes just the craziness.

MF: You joined us!*hugs Leoten*

LS: HELP!*turns blue from really strong hug*

MF: Sorry.*Lets go of LS*

LS: Thanks.

All Three: On with the story!

**Fire Emblem Days of Craziness! Chapter 1 **

It was a crystal clear day in Pherae. The birds were singing in the trees no rain, sleet, or snow. In the castle there is a different story going on though. The Lord Hector, Marquess of Ostia, was here on a visit along with his always faithful knight and companion Oswin. Of course Florina, Kent, Sain, Lyn, Wil, Rath, Wallace (who finally found Caelin), and Lord Hausen from Caelin were there as well. Oh not to for Pent, Lousie, Serra and Erk. The others were off busy doing things that glorious day and couldn't make it to the small session like thing… Anyway the hostess and host of this gathering were of course the Lord Eliwood and his mother the Lady Eleanora.

 Now when you get people together like this one of two things can happen. Either they all behave themselves and have a relatively boring time or they could cause all sorts of mayhem and be just crazy.

Well they all were at the long dining table in the dining hall of the Castle Pherae. While they were waiting to be served two paladins came in and they happened to be Marcus and Isadora.

"Marcus, Isadora I wasn't expecting you two until later please sit and eat." Eleanora said and the two paladins simply smiled and sat down.

"I still say that we should just find a relaxing place, sit down and stay there for a while. It would give us all a break from the hustle and bustle of our ordinary lives." Wallace said with some murmurs of agreement coming from some people around the table.

"Some of us do have lives Wallace unlike you." Hausen replied.

"Well Mister High and Mighty some of us don't like working ourselves to death!" Wallace retorted.

"Look Wallace I would have heard of people being over worked if they were!" Hausen yelled at the General.

"Now now gentlemen calm down now." Eleanor said politely but with a firm undertone.

"Yes ma'am." The two men said still grumbling about the other.

"Two old men fighting what a waste." Marcus mumbled so only those near him, who happened to be Isadora and Kent nodded in agreement.

"Yes especially those two." Kent replied in a whisper.

"Yeah how are we going to get it so they don't kill one another?" Isadora asked receiving thoughtful looks from the two men.

"Well frankly I have had enough of this buffoon who is sitting next to me!" Wil roared not exactly happy at the current moment of having to sit next to the very sloppy eating of Wallace.

"I am not a buffoon!" Wallace yelled at the Sniper in reply.

"He is not a buffoon in fact all knights and generals eat like that." Oswin chipped in his own face sloppy from his food.

"Ewe Oswin clean your face!" Florina screamed in horror at the mashed potato and applesauce covered face of the knight.

All the others just sat there over the next few minutes as the two large walking tanks fought the elderly Marquess of Caelin (who wanted to fight Wallace for some reason) a Falconknight and Wil all fought the ones they had been insulting.. This found all four bruised after the fist fight the worst being Hausen and Wallace and the fairest being Florina with only a black eye. Oswin and Wil were in between them all with a bloody nose, black eye and a large bruise on their cheeks. Well I guess you can imagine what the two elderly men looked like at the end of this and they were also food covered.

"Great uh let's call it time to clean up and find something else to do." Eliwood said with nods of approval coming from the others.

So everyone got up and went their separate ways leaving the table a mess.

You like? Read and review to tell me!


End file.
